Teen Titans never ends
by xxxxStemstarxCrookedstarxxxx
Summary: A story between a Sweet, yet powerful orphan who shows her powers are titan worthy. Only problem is that someone else notices them too, a bad someone. Plz review and yes, I am doing teen titan stories. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
**(Somewhere deep in the woods.)**  
A tall man with medal clothes knocked my front door in. A few more men stormed in behind him.  
"There he is!" The tall man screamed. "Get him!" The other three men tackled my dad to the floor. I wanted to scream for help, but dad said for me not to make any noise and stay hidden under the bed. One man pulled out a long knife from his back pocket and pressed it against my dad's neck.  
"Tell us Mr. Marlowe," The man with the knife snarled. "where's the potion!"  
"You think i'd tell you." Dad struggled under the blade.  
"You'll tell us or die!" The tall man yelled, knocking over dad's test tubes; breaking them into tiny peices. I knew where the potion was, but dad told me to keep it and not say a word. It was in her hand; the potion was a little red diamond, connected to a black velcrowe necklace.  
"Ha, killme and you'll have to find it yourselves!" Dad mocked. The tall man leaned over and punched dad hard in the face. His nose was splattered with crimson blood. I hid my face in in my arms as I struggled not to make any noise and cry.  
"One last chance Marlowe, hand it over NOW!" The tall medal covered man bellowed. Dad coughed and gasped for air, the blade still pressed on his neck.  
"N-No." He brethed. The tall man just smirked and pulled a gun from his pocket.  
"Fine, you asked for this." He laughedright before pulling the trigger. I silently screamed under my arms and cried silent tears. Looking down at the beautiful, yet extreamly powerful necklace; the only thing left of her dad


	2. Chapter 2

A small light filtered through a small opening in the wall. It was really dark in here and I couldn't see a thing. I was held against my will my the man who killed my father, being strapped down to a cold medal chair. It's been eight years since my dad died; I'm eighteen now. The man took my only power...the necklace. Without it I'm just another useless human, unable to protect myself.  
A glooming shadow was sillhouetted by the thin light. It was the man himself.  
"Get me out of here!" I screeched, wishing for nothing more than to have her powers back.  
"Really, you think it's that simple?" The man chuckled. "I've been searching for this necklace eight years and you want me to let you go?"  
I struggled in the chair to get free but nothing worked.  
"NOW!" I hissed, blood-red furry sweeping over my gaze. The man walked closer and I saw he had my necklace in his hand.  
"Fiery temper, eh Scarlet?" The man joked, before placeing the necklace on a metal table. "Keep that up and I'll consider you as an apprentice."  
Scarlet scwirmed vigorously in the chair but all use was hopeless. I could think of nothing else but scream as loud as she could until someone heard. Scarlet screamed; it echoed against the metal walls, bouncing back only to make the scream seem louder. The tall man covered his ears and painfully slapped Scarlett on the cheek.  
"Shut up you little twit!" He yelled. Scarlet's cheek burned, but not as much as her determination to get out of here. The man sighed and walked to the door before looking back.  
"If you get out I'll kill you." And then he left.

** Hours Later.**  
Scarlet saw a small little rodent wiggle its way into the small crack. It hoped it way onto her lap and wiggled it's nose at her. She wanted to scream but the man was asleep in the room. Scarlet looked down at the little rat, she notices that it's tail was green. She took one more anxious glance and saw that the entire rat was green.  
"Shh," It told her. "Where here to save you."  
Scarlet just stared, a talking rat? She just Shook the thought away as the rat chewed through the rope on her arms and legs.  
She was free! Scarlet tip-toed to her necklace that was left on the taple and put it around her neck. The familiar streanght flooded back to her as the feeling of fire coursed through her veins.  
"This way the mouse squeaked." Scarlet looked back and noticed the rat had talked again. She felt a little wierd about the whole thing but she'd get over it.  
Using her powers, she floated beside the mouse. He easily slipped through the crack, so Scarlet had to compromise. She grabbed the metal and pulled it apart until she was big enough to fit through. The noise woke the man so Scarlet knew just what to do.  
Using the powers from the necklace she sent flames at her hands, throwing them at the man than at the building, setting the place on fire. Scarlet threw her flames in blind fury,she was determined to kill him. After all he's done to her he'll pay!  
"Stop!" A voice wailed from behind her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the now burining building. Scarelt squirmed from the strong grip, falling on the concrete. Scarlet noticed five people standing in front of her.  
"Who are you?" Scarlet asked nervously. A boy in dark hair stepped forward.  
"I'm Robin, the leader of the TeenTitans." He said offering her a hand. Scarlet hesitated at first but ultimatley took it. Robin pulled her up ad smiled at her.  
"So you have powers?" Robin said with an admired tone.  
"Uh,..yeah..sure." Scarlet said taking a step back.  
"Where are you going?" A green boy asked grabbing her arm. Scarlet jumped back at his sudden gesture. "Oh I'm sorry!" He said holding up his arms.  
"Why so jumpy, flame girl?" A pretty girl with pink hair said with a worried smile. Robin placeda hand on her shoulder.  
"Maybe if we offer her some diner she'll calm down." Robin said with a smile. He slowly held out his hand. " Come with us." He said.  
Scarlet softly pushed his hand to his chest.  
"I float." She said with a chuckle. The green boy elbowed Robin's arm.  
"You got rejected man!" He laughed. Robin rolled his eyes as the pink haired girl showed her the way to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin handed Scarlet a hot cup of tea, to Scarlet it felt good. Any kind of heat doesn't bother her with necklace, the necklace give her the power of fire.  
"So where are you from?" The girl Starfire asked. Scarlet didn't hear her, she was to much in awe at the beautiful decor of the tower. She floated around looking around the room.  
"Are you okay?" Raven asked sipping tea. Scarlet shook her head and noticed that they all looked confused.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She sighed. "the closest I've come to class was a metal spoon." Scarlet chuckled. BeastBoy surpressed a laughter, and quickly covered his face when Scarlet frowned at him.  
"Where exactly did you come from?" Raven asked. Scarlet sat down on the couch beside Starfire.  
"Well, I did live in a cabin in the woods." Scarlet shrugged. "But I can't go back there, so I've been living in an abandoned matress store for eight years."  
"Oh, my!" Starfire gasped, grabbing Scarlet and squeezing her in what looked like a hug. "Robin, Isn't that conisdered being a...'hobo?'" She said still squeezing her.  
That time BeastBoy started to laugh. Scarlet shook free of Starfire neck crushing grip before turning to BeastBoy.  
"It's not funny!" She hissed. "I didn't ask to be like this!"  
Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't mind that little grass stain," He said calmly. "he never takes anything to seriously."  
"Hey, I do to!"  
"Guys!" Robin yelled. "Not making a very good first impression." The two looked at Scarlet and grinned shyly before sitting quietly.  
"So why..do you live in an.." BeastBoy coughed before talking again."..an old matress store?"  
Scarlet hesitated. "Um, my father was killed and he left me with this." Scarlet showed them her necklace. "The man who kidnaped me wants this...It's what gives me my powers."  
"Cool." Starfire said in awe. Scarlet smiled and looked down at her feet. Robin motioned his hand to the Titans.  
"All of us have powers too," He said. "...except me."  
"Oh,I'm sorry.." Scarlet replied awkwardly.  
"I'm an alien princess." Starfire said with a smile.  
"Well, I'm pretty self-explainitory." Cyborg laughed.  
"Demon." Raven said flatly as she flew to her room.  
"Well, I have the coolest power!," BeastBoy said cockily. "I'M a shape-shifter!" He morphed quickly into a little green rat.  
"Oh...That makes more sense." Scarlet smiled picking up the rat. BeastBoy scratched his ears before jumping down and turning back into his human form.  
"So what are your powers?" Cyborg asked. Scarlet smiled and sat down.  
"Well, I control fire and also shoot it from my hands." I smiled. "And if I'm mad enough my hair turns into fire as well."  
"So your powers are controlled by anger?" BeastBoy asked.  
"Yeah, it's sorta' shameful." Scarleet blushed.  
"Well I think it's cool." Robin said."Come by tomorrow and we'll test your skills."  
He handed her a black and yellow device.  
"Really?" Scarlet whispered looking up at Robin.  
"Really." He nodded. "Prove worthy and you could be a new Titan." Scarlet felt joy sweep all over her. She jumped high and squeezed Robin in a big hug.  
"Oh, thank you!" Scarlet yipped before flying away in hopes of tomorrow.


End file.
